


Interrogation

by Micool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cop Ryan, Cops, Fake AH Crew, GTA setting, M/M, this is my first ever fic so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micool/pseuds/Micool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was the first to ever be caught by the cops and to be honest it was Gavin’s fault anyway. Gavin decided it was a good idea to change Ray's original escape vehicle from a car to a push bike. </p><p>Ryan is the interrogator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic i have ever written. I'm not great at writing so sorry if this does not make sense. Please tell me if you liked it.

Ray felt a sharp pain through his skull as his head hit the car bonnet. "Now stay quiet you sarcastic asshole". Joel was the lead Policeman on the Fake AH crew case and in Ray's mind quite a dick when he wants to be. Ray was the first to ever be caught by the cops and to be honest it was Gavin’s fault anyway. Gavin decided it was a good idea to change Ray's original escape vehicle from a car to a push bike. Ray made a mental note to pay Gavin back at some point, already thinking up cunning ways to piss off the brit. "Get in the car" Joel said harshly. Ray just did as he was told and stayed quiet. The station was almost empty when they got there, just one person sat at the front desk. "Burnie, tell Ryan we are here please and he is needed in interrogation room 1."  
"Got it" Burnie simply stated.  
Ray was forced into a small room with only a metal table and 2 metal chairs. "I’m going to leave you in the hands of Ryan. He can be pretty rough so good luck." Joel said abnormally calmly as he walked out the door. Ray struggled at the handcuffs around his wrists behind his back trying to make himself more comfortable. Seconds later a large man with short blond hair, some scruff on his chin and piercing blue eyes walked in the room locking the door behind him and walking over to sit on the chair opposite Ray on the other side of the table. Ray smirked "Hey Ry". Ryan lean back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "So Joel has gone out on another case and Burnie is well locked out and you know the camera in here is broken now thanks to last time." Ray carefully stands up and smoothly jumps over his handcuffs so his hands are now bound in front of him instead of behind. Ryan smiles softly as Ray straddles his lap and put his chained arms loosely over Ryan’s neck "As I said, hey Ry"  
"Hello Ray, you know in like 2 weeks I stop doing undercover work here right, couldn’t you just have waited to do this"  
"1. I was not planning on getting caught, this was Gavs fault. 2. I do really miss you and kinda I’m glad I got caught"  
Ryan giggled gently "I missed you too." Ray leaned in slowly and connected their lips. The kiss was sweet and calm. They both craved this for weeks. Ryan pulled back and said "Right Brownman we better get you out of here" Ray smirked saying "only if you come with me now and finish your undercover work early, Geoff said that’s fine"  
"Did he really say that, Ray?"  
"Well no but we can pretend till we get home and he finds out" Ray pitch got slightly higher as he spoke.  
"Okay let’s go, but let’s stay in a hotel tonight and order pizza or something"  
"Hell yes" Ray shouted maybe a little too loudly.  
Maybe he would thank Gavin later for getting him caught, maybe he would get him back, who knows. But for now Ray was very content in just spending a pizza night with his boyfriend.


End file.
